Duke Ming
}} Male |Species = Human |Status = Alive (Disabled and being tortured everyday) |Age = 300+ |Relatives = Duke Huai (Son) Hui Ran (Grandson) Hui Ye (Grandson)|Allies = Duke Huai Palace Duke Huai |Occupation = Duke (Previously) Prisoner (Currently) |Affiliation = Duke Huai Palace |Planet = Blue Pole Star |Continent = Illusory Demon Realm |Empire = |City = Demon Imperial City |First Appearance = Chapter 588|Chinese = 明王|Pinyin = Míngwáng|Cod = |Laws = Fire}}Duke Ming is the true head of the Duke Huai Palace and the person behind the events from one hundred years ago that saw the death of Demon Emperor and Little Demon Emperor. He is also the one behind the schemes against the Little Demon Empress to remove her from power. In the Demon Emperor's generation, he was the third strongest behind Demon Emperor and Yun Canghai. In the hundred years after the death of the Demon Emperor, Duke Ming was the absolute strongest profound practitioner in the Illusory Demon Realm. Appearance He was of medium stature, looked elegant and handsome, and his face was rather pale. Overall, he looked as though he was a weak scholar, yet he was emitting an extremely frightening pressure from his entire body. He dressed in a red robe and looked only around thirty years old. Personality He is a smart person full of schemes and evil. Outwardly, he treated everybody with incomparable kindness, his behavior was low-key, and he lacked any interest in fame and profit. His outwardly casual nature and simple life was well-known throughout the entire city. Plotline :Main Article: Duke Ming's Rebellion When Huan Caiyi crushed Duke Huai and the rebellion, Duke Ming was able to escape using a blood escape technique. A few months after the rebellion, at the Illusory Demon Realm, in the Southeastern Region, Mu Feiyan, Mu Yubai, Su Xiangnan, Lin Guiyan and a group of Grand Elder of a Guardian Family level profound practitioners managed to surround Duke Ming. Mu Feiyan, angry for being fooled by Duke Ming, constructed an ice domain around him. Duke Ming, initially targeted Mu Feiyan with enormous skulls made of red-black flames, but changed his aim towards Lin Guiyan. Su Xiangnan’s Divine Wind Sword had opened a hole in Duke Ming’s shoulder. The earlier attack caused the four man encirclement to blast wide open. Duke Ming was prepared for the retaliation of the group and managed to attack them to escape. Before he could go far, he was fiercely smashed from the air to the ground, a cluster of golden flames slowly burning on his chest. He was stopped by the Little Demon Empress His body clearly felt the approach of death itself as he knelt to the ground and greeted her. Mu Feiyan ordered for Duke Ming to be restrained therefore Mu Yubai, Su Xiangnan and the eight grand elders moved in unison to do so but they withdrew on the orders of the Little Demon Empress as she wanted to deal with him herself. As she was about to take action, Duke Ming retaliated and wanted to escape using the Blood Escape technique, but the Little Demon Empress who had already studied the technique, easily stopped him. To cripple Duke Ming, the Little Demon Empress raised a palm and she made a simple gesture with her finger as four beams of fire shot towards Duke Ming’s arms and legs. They instantly charred his limbs black and one last beam of fire shot directly into his mouth, causing all of his teeth to explode and before the fragments could even fall to the ground, they had already been burned up in midair. Duke Ming’s eyes rolled back as he directly passed out. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Human Category:Sovereign Profound Realm Category:Alive Category:Fire Laws